Wir werden niemals Helden sein
by underliner
Summary: „Wir sind dazu bestimmt die Bösen zu sein. Wir werden niemals Helden sein." Schließlich machte sich niemand die Mühe hinter ihre Masken zu schauen, aus Angst er könnte etwas erblicken, das nicht in das Merlin so einfache schwarz-weiß Denken passen würde. dark
Eine Eule mit einem schwarzen Brief in den Klauen flog durch den Euleneingang in den Slytheringemeinchaftsraum, einem Unglücksbote gleichend, von dem jeder wusste, was er bringen würde.

Ängstliche Blicke richteten sich auf den Überbringer einer weiteren Todesnachricht in diesem grausamen Krieg.

Es war totenstill geworden. Man hörte einzig und allein das Knistern des Kaminfeuers, während alle Augen gebannt der Eule folgten, hoffend, dass sie nicht die Auserwählten der schrecklichen Nachricht waren. Unheilschwanger senkte sich der Flug der Eule und sie steuerte eine Gruppe Siebtklässler an.

Leise, fast sanft landete der Brief vor einer Schwarzhaarigen. Der Laut stand in einer gewissen Ironie zu der Situation. Das sachte Aufkommen schien nicht zu der Tragweite und Größe der Botschaft zu passen, schließlich änderte sich das Leben des Empfängers auf eine grausame Art und Weise unerwartet und erbarmungslos. Das Geräusch klang in ihren Ohren falsch und verlogen, dem Krieg gleichend, in dem sie gezwungenermaßen kämpfen würden müssen, oder leider Merlins schon kämpften.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete den Raum, das beklemmende Gefühl des Schams kam schon lange nicht mehr auf. Sie hatten schon zu viele Nachrichten dieser Art bekommen um sich zu schämen, dass sie erleichtert waren. Denn das waren sie. Sie waren erleichtert, dass ihre Familien dieses Mal verschont geblieben waren und kein neuer Verlust betrauert werden musste.

Mit zitternden Händen wurde der Brief geöffnet. Während des Lesens füllten sich die Augen des Mädchens mit Tränen. Sachte legte sie die Hiobsbotschaft auf den Tisch zurück, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, während der Schmerz und die Trauer sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichneten. Sie zeigten sich nicht nur in Form von Tränen, sondern auch eines leisen Schluchzens, dass laut im immer noch stillen Raum nachhallte.

Stumm gab ihr ein Junge mit südländischem Aussehen ein Taschentuch, in das sie sich wohlerzogen schnäuzte und die Tränen wegtupfte. Doch die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, sodass man den Schmerz, der in ihnen stand, nicht sehen konnte.

„Wer?", fragte ein platinblonder Junge müde in den Raum hinein und das Mädchen antwortete ihm tonlos: „Mein Vater". Um der nächsten Frage vorzukommen, sprach sie gleich weiter: „Ein Auftrag, den mein Vater leitete und für dessen Missglücken er keine Schuld trägt, ging schief und der dunkle Lord ließ sein Missfallen darüber an meinem Vater aus. Ein bedauerlicher Unfall, dass er dabei starb", kam zum Schluss des Satzes wenigstens wieder ein kleines bisschen Gefühl in ihre Stimme und sie beendete ihre Ausführung höhnisch.

Doch gleich darauf berichtete sie wieder ausgelaugt klingend: „Es gibt nicht einmal eine Leiche zum Beerdigen"

Voller Mitgefühl blickten einige ihrer Hauskameraden auf das trauernde Mädchen, voller Mitgefühl, nicht Mitleid. So manch anderer hatte schon nur aufgrund der Wut des dunklen Lords ein geliebtes Familienmitglied verloren, ohne, dass diese in irgendeiner Art Schuld straf.

In der Reinbluterziehung waren übermäßige Gefühle fehl am Platz und doch war es der Vater, der einem einmal mit stolzem Blick gelobt hatte, wenn man einen Zauber erfolgreich ausführte, der sich unter dem Cruciatus des dunklen Lords wand. Oder es war die Mutter, die einem früher einmal einen liebevollen Gutenachtkuss geschenkt hatte. Die Geschwister, die einen früher einmal vor den Eltern herausgeredet hatte (natürlich nachdem der Preis verhandelt war). Der Onkel, die Tante, der Cousin, die Cousine, der Pate, die Patin, der Verlobte, die Verlobte, oder vielleicht auch einfach nur ein ehemaliger Hauskamerad, der vom dunklen Lord gefoltert wurde.

„Wir zeigen es nie, dürfen es nie zeigen, aber doch lieben wir unsere Familie, auf die uns eigene Art", begann der platinblonde Junge und führte so die Gedanken mancher Slytherins weiter. „Von Kindheit an wird uns gelehrt, dass wir unsere wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske verstecken müssen. Ein Schutz, den du wirst nutzen müssen Pansy. Schließlich ist es in den Augen der Carrows und Snape schändlich Gefühle zu zeigen und wird bestraft, schließlich liegt der dunkle Lord in seinen Entscheidungen nicht falsch. In den Augen der Anderen scheint es verdammenswert um einen Todesser, ein gewissenloses Monster, zu trauern. Es würde dir nur weitere versteckt ausgeführte Beleidigungen und Flüche einbringen.

Dass es dein geliebter Vater war, der ermordet wurde, übergehen sie, schließlich hat er Unschuldige gefoltert.

Dass er dies tat, weil er von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen wurde ein Todesser zu werden, wissen sie nicht und es interessiert sie auch nicht, schließlich hat er bei einem Auftrag ein Dorf voller wehrloser Muggel anzünden lassen.

Dass er dies tat, um zu verhindern, dass der dunkle Lord seine Frau vergewaltigen lässt, wissen sie sie nicht und es interessiert sie auch nicht, schließlich hat er bei dem Auftrag einen Auror getötet.

Dass seine einzige Tochter zum Tode verurteilt gewesen wäre, wenn er den Auror verschont hätte, wissen sie nicht und es interessiert sie auch nicht, schließlich war der Auror ein mutiger Kämpfer des Lichts und er ein Todesser, ein verachtenswerter Slytherin.

Denn wie jeder weiß sind alle Schlangen von Geburt an böse, ihre einziges Streben ein Todesser zu werden und dem dunklen Lord zu dienen", sprach er den letzten Satz höhnisch zu Pansy und zu allen.

„Sie sagen zu uns, wir seien voller Vorurteile über Muggel und Schlammblüter", niemand zuckte bei diesem Wort empört zusammen. Alle sahen sie ruhig und unberührt zu dem Jungen, dessen Ton sich von dem kurzen höhnischen Teil wieder zu resigniert gewandelt hatte, während die Schatten des Kaminfeuers an den kalten Kerkerwänden tanzten.

„Diese Ansicht wurde uns von Kind auf gelernt und doch sind sie nicht besser als wir, in ihrer Voreingenommenheit zu denken, wir würden dies freiwillig und mit Freuden tun. Es gibt Anhänger des dunklen Lords, die begeistert foltern und morden. Allerdings sind sie nur ein minimaler Teil der Hexen und Zauberer, die entweder von ihrer Familie dazu gezwungen oder wie diese von den falschen Versprechen unseres Meisters irregeleitet wurden. Wir alle wissen, der dunkle Lord verspricht Vieles und Verheißungsvolles, Macht und Geld in Hülle und Fülle, doch erhalten nur die Wenigsten etwas davon. Diejenigen, die nützlich sind und hoch in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stehen, werden sich nicht beklagen, aber auch dieses Glück ist wankelmütig und schnell kann sich die Gunst des dunklen Lords von einem abwenden", kam es schmerzlich von ihm. Verstehen lag auf den Gesichtern aller.

Die Malfoys hatten viel besessen und noch viel mehr verloren. Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus waren sie nun. Man munkelte sogar, der dunkle Lord habe Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab genommen. Einem Zauberer den Zauberstab zu nehmen war das Schrecklichste, Entwürdigenste und Demütigenste, was man tun konnte. Ein Zauberer ohne seinen Zauberstab war nichts und diese Tat würde vor allem einen so stolzen Mann, wie Lucius Malfoy treffen.

Die Reinblüter waren stolze Zauberer und der dunkle Lord ihren Stolz trat jedes Mal mit Füßen, wenn er verlangte, dass sie vor ihm niederknieten. Eine einfache Verbeugung hätte genügt, um ihren Respekt zum Ausdruck zu bringen, jedoch zeigte der dunkle Lord ihnen so Mal für Mal seine Überlegen- und ihre Unterlegenheit.

„Der dunkle Lord nimmt uns unseren Stolz und wir können nichts dagegen tun.

Er nimmt uns unsere Freiheit, zeichnet uns mit seinem Mal zu einem Meer von gleichen Sklaven und wir können nichts dagegen tun.

Er nimmt uns unser Vermögen und wir können nichts dagegen tun.

Er nimmt uns alles, was uns ausmacht, und wir können nichts dagegen tun, denn sollten wir uns wehren, sterben wir und unsere Familien und deshalb werden wir kämpfen.

Nicht, weil wir länger an seine Ideale glauben, diesen Glauben haben wir in diesem so viele Opfer fordernden Krieg schon lange verloren.

Wir kämpfen, um unser Leben und das Leben derer, die wir lieben zu beschützen. Allerdings nicht wie die Löwen, Raben und Dachse vor dem Feind. Nein schützen uns vor unserem eigenen Anführer, den wir einst bejubelten, als er uns versprach, unsere Ideale durchzusetzen. Nun kämpfen wir an seiner Seite, für ihn und gleichzeitig schreien unsere Herzen, und doch kämpfen wir.

Weil wir müssen.

Dies ist der wahre Antrieb von uns Slytherins, den die anderen nie kennen werden, weil sie es nicht wissen und weil es sie nicht interessiert.

Sie sehen unsere Masken, und bemerken nie, dass diese den wahren Menschen verstecken. Ihn vor dem Hass und der Verachtung der Anderen beschützen, die schon seit der Gründerzeit besteht.

Seit Salazar Slytherin sich mit Godric Gryffindor gestritten und Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Seit die Ausgrenzung vom ungeliebten Hause Slytherin begonnen hatte.

Sollten wir unserem Gründer nicht dankbar sein?", erklang es zynisch und doch ohne Energie von dem Jungen, dem ganz Slytherin lauschte, ohne die Energie gegen ihr Schicksal anzukämpfen.

„Wir sind von Anfang an dazu bestimmt gewesen. Wir sind dazu bestimmt die Bösen zu sein. Wir werden niemals Helden sein", endete Draco Malfoy resigniert und die Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllte wieder den Raum, genau, wie in den Tagen, Wochen und Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren zuvor.

Denn sie würden niemals die Helden oder wahren Gewinner sein. Sollte die weiße Seite gewinnen, würden sie nach Azkaban wandern oder von der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzt und benachteiligt werden.

Würde aber die dunkle Seite gewinnen, wären sie und ihre Familien auf ewig der Willkür des dunklen Lords ausgeliefert.

Sie waren Verlierer, egal wie der Krieg enden würde.

Das war es auch schon, über eine kleine Rückmeldung würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, sowie über einen Hinweis auf Rechtschreibung, und/oder Grammatikfehler.


End file.
